pretearfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wind of Fate (episode)
Himeno Awayuki is trying to find a way to fit into her new life. When her widowed father, marries the richest woman in the world, Himeno goes from rags to riches overnight. But life is never that easy, as she feels unwanted and unnoticed, especially by her two bratty stepsisters. Synopsis In a peaceful, green land, a little pink bird is snoozing away on a leaf as a fish flies by above the water. A shadow comes over the land, and violet-black crystals shoot out of the ground, next to a small lake. Next, a dragon like crystal leaps at it - only to be smashed by the magic powers of a long haired man dressed in dark violet, non-modern clothing. The bird that he apparently grabbed out of harm's way is tossed, and it flies off. Next to him, a man appears in a flash of light. The man with white hair, Sasame, looks on worriedly. On Hayate's other side, other man appears in the same manner as Sasame, and says that at last, the thing that they have feared the most has awakened. Hayate kneels down to the spring, and the spring flashes into ice from where he was, and from it, a young boy with white hair springs forth, Mannen. Hayate calls the others. Next appears a circle of flame, and from that a tall, young man appears. Next to him, a drop of water falls into the pond, and a little boy comes from it. Hajime, Next to Hajime, a large, flower unfolds. A little, boy sits inside it, called "Shin" by Hayate. Hayate then points over at a tree across the pond from them. It's dark and twisted, looking 'evil'. Red lights swirl from the hole in the middle of it, and fall into the water, which glows scarlet. Mannen asks what it is; Kei says that they are the Seeds of Disaster. At Hayate's feet, the reflection of a modern city appears. Hayate says that the Queen of Calamity calls forth the red snow of disaster above the ground. Sasame says that they can't allow the Queen of Calamity, the Princess of Disaster, to be revived, and that they must quickly find the one who makes the snow white... At his last words, Hayate's eyes darken in emotion. In the present, Himeno looks slightly wistful as she thinks how that was the type of life she led... Facing double wooden doors, she thinks to herself brightly that she has to adjust to this new lifestyle, bit by bit. Revving herself up, she opens the door with a happy, "Good morning!" She winces slightly. Already sitting at the table is her entire family. At one side are two girls: a long haired girl who looks very snobby, and a quiet girl with green hair. Himeno identifies them as her stepsisters, Mayuni Awayuki and Mawata Awayuki, respectively. Behind them is a very short, man with round glasses. On the other side of the table is a very dignified looking woman, with her hair piled up on her head. Next to her is Himeno's goofy looking dad Kaoru Awayuki , who waves at Himeno with a, "Good Morning" Himeno says that this is her stepmother, Natsue Awayuki, who responds by saying that she certainly is late, so they started without her. Himeno apologizes sheepishly, and starts to sit down in her seat. As she sits down, she thinks to herself that she's becoming closer to her new family, and it's fun... the chair breaks, and Himeno slams to the ground. She grabs a chair leg, and looks at it, thinking angrily to herself that it's already been cut... As in, enough of the chair legs were sawed so that it could keep standing, but would snap off as soon as someone sat down. At a construction site elsewhere, the three youngest The Leafé Knights are huddled around a corner, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. Mannen says that he'll take care of the Demon Larva. He begins to build up some energy in his hands, but behind him, someone rushes in, Hayate runs in, yelling, "Mannen! Where's the Demon Larvae?" Mannen looks shocked and a annoyed, he's shoved aside. On the ground, there is a small, shelled object with a dark, violet stone embedded in it. Hayate looks relieved, and says that the root hasn't attached itself yet. Mannen exclaims that this one is his. Shin, who is watching the larvae, sees that the violet stone has flipped itself into an open eye. Heartbeats echo through the area, and the purple shell stretches out from the stone. Shin gasps in surprise, and Hayate yells for him to get out of the way. Between his hands forms an amazing amount of wind, which he directs at the larvae. It surrounds it, closing it back up, gradually making it go back to its original state. Sasame and the other two older knights come running, asking if it's the Demon Larvae? Their voices die off as they look at the larvae, surrounded by spinning wind. Mannen sulks, saying that there wasn't a need for a fuss... Hayate says that he just put it to sleep, and asks Shin for the seal. Shin puts his hands together, and from around his neck, the pendant sends out glowing light, which are green vines that whip out and surround the larvae, shrinking and capturing it within the pendant. Walking by a wall made of a hedge, Hayate catches a falling flower, which turns to ash. He says that it's happened over here, too... Suddenly, he sees a rustling in the hedge, coming closer and closer. Hayate says that it's a Demon Larva? The 'Demon Larva' jumps out of the bushes. It turn out to only be Himeno, who yells at Hayate to move. She lands right on top of him, and realizes she landed on a really handsome young man! She blushes as she looks at him, he looks at her and the third time, he grimaces and he throws Himeno off of him, she rolls off of him. She exclaims that he should not do things like that to a "lady". He tells her that she should not jump out at people. He takes a step toward Himeno. Himeno then screams out that he is a pervert as loud as she can, then tries to punch him. With one hand, he easily catches the punch. In a flash of white light, Himeno lands hard on the ground in pain, grasping her hand. She wonders aloud if it was some sort of static electricity? Her watch beeps frantically, and she yells that she has no time for this. As she runs past a shocked Hayate, she adds that this is good news for him, and move out of the way! As Himeno runs, she thinks to herself that the guy had good looks on the outside, but a horrible personality! The chimes for the school start ringing, and she screams that this really is the worst! Back at the construction site, Go throws a bag of chips to Sasame, who thanks him. Go complains that not even one person yet... Shin is holding a milk bottle that his bird is drinking out of happily. Kei comments that children are simple, then a white light suddenly glows on his shoulder, and he turns around in surprise, saying, Hayate had arrived, looking gloomy. He says that it's nothing, but the group continue to stare. Hayate turns around to walk away, but Sasame says "You found her, didn't you?" At school, another student is sitting at her desk as the chimes signifying the end of the day go by. Himeno comes up to her and asks if she would like to go shopping with her. Yayoi replies that she would. Over by the door, three girls watch angrily. One of them calls Yayoi over, much to her surprise. She excuses herself and walks over. They tell her that she shouldn't talk or talk to that Himeno Awayuki person; she might be thought of as a 'supporter'. After all, they continue, Himeno is the daughter of an author that married Mayuni's mother for her money. Another girl adds that even the school's name changed to 'Awayuki'. They talk about how sorry it is for Mayuni, having those horrible people suddenly in her family. Outside, Himeno is walking out the door, thinking to herself. Then she spots Mawata, walking out of the school through the gate. Himeno calls her name, but Mawata completely ignores her and keeps walking. Himeno is left standing alone, still waving. As Himeno walks through the huge gates to her house. She thinks so herself, that no one knows she's home, or cares. She thinks to herself that her life is unbelievable, living in a castle with a new family that's so cold. As she walks around the garden, she thinks to herself that even she doesn't know about her family. She's surprised to see a pond in the garden. She walks up and rings the huge chimes, and thinks to herself that all of this is to be expected from such a rich family. Himeno then sits down on a stone bench, and sighs, wondering if she really can't do anything about it. A shining light comes from the sky, and Himeno exclaims, "Again!" The red snow vanishes from her hands, and she says, "It vanished... I wonder what would happen if I vanished, too?" She looks very mournful for a moment. She then thinks to herself that vanishing is simple. She hides her eyes with her hands, and thinks for a while. As she lies there, a voice suddenly says, "Are you alright?" Himeno automatically says, "Yes..." Blinking, she opens her eyes and focuses up on Sasame's face. She springs into a sitting position. He says that he's glad that she's alright. Up on the roof of a nearby pavilion, Go and Kei jump down, landing neatly. They smile at her, and say, "Nice to meet you!" Himeno begins to say, "Nice to... uh, what should I say... you guys are...?" Running steps are heard, and Mannen runs up, flanked on either side by Shin and Hajime. He exclaims, "The Leafé Knights!" Himeno is still staring rather blankly when behind her, Hayate calls them idiots. Himeno sees him, then suddenly, punches him in the chin. Hayate goes flying, and lands on the ground. The others watch in shock. Hayate asks her what she's doing, so suddenly. Himeno answers that she sees; he brought his friends to return the favor, EH? Hayate doesn't understand. At that point, Sasame steps forward. Now, Hajime and Shin are looking at the pond, happily watching it. Himeno sits on the bench. Behind her is Mannen, and in front of her are Kei, Go, and Sasame. Hayate is leaning against a pole behind her, arms crossed as he listens to Sasame tell Himeno about 'Leafé'. Leafé is inside every living being on this planet. Kei says that she saw the red snow, correct? She says she did once. Go says that the evil being Fenrir is targeting Leafé to boost her own power. Himeno finds the whole situation hard to believe. Mannen says that without Leafé, the world will be destroyed. Himeno, still unbelieving, says sheepishly that would be bad. She attempts to leave, but Sasame appears before her, and says softly that they need her. Sasame kneels on one knee in front of her, and tells her that Leafé Knights have a limit to their power. However, if she joins them, they can save the world from the Princess of Disaster, Fenrir. Himeno isn't too sure, but Sasame says she really is the only one who can do it. There's a pause. Hayate is still listening from his position behind the columns, he still doesn't look very pleased. Himeno stands up and walks several feet away. She says quietly that she was happy to hear that she was needed, but that really she kind of prank. Looking at them, she says that they're planning on tricking her, That after she believes them, they'll laugh at her. She says she's not that simple minded. Go tries to tell her that she's wrong, but Hayate curtly interrupts him, saying that this girl can't be Prétear, no matter how much power she has. Himeno yells at him. Over by the pond, Shin and Hajime look worried, and say that the Leafé in the water is getting weaker very quickly. An eye of a monster blips open, and Kei exclaims that there's a demon in the water. Go yells at Hajime and Shin to get back, while a tentacle made of water, covered in purple slime, extends out of the water. Himeno asks what it is, and Hayate says that it's grown up. Kei says that a demon is a separate, growing piece of Fenrir, and is a servant of darkness. He continues, saying that it absorbs Leafé and offers it to its mistress. As he says this, the Water Demon lashes a tentacle out, wrapping around a tree branch. The wood turns black and begins to rot, and the leaves die. It lashes out more and more tentacles. Himeno, horrified, turns around and goes to Hayate, and asks him what he's doing. She says that it's dangerous here, and if they don't run away. He shakes her hand off his arm. Kei says they can't do that. Go adds that they're Leafé Knights; it's their duty to protect the Leafé in this world. Hayate says that they just can't run away. Himeno is surprised and sad. Shin and Hajime hold onto her skirt, and they beg her to become Prétear. Mannen says that she should fight with them. Hayate tells them to stop, and then yells at her to get lost. Everyone is quiet. Shocked, Himeno runs away. The knights ask Hayate why he did that, but the monster is coming as it launches itself forward, the knights transform quickly and teleport away. As Himeno runs away across the estate, Sasame slashes the monster tentacles that wrapped around him and Shin, and Go shoots fire at it. Kei shoots lightning at it, but it's also ineffective. Hayate is holding his side, he's been injured. Go exclaims that their attacks don't seem to be working, and Mannen takes this as a cue to attack. He builds up an ice attack, but quickly gets restrained by a tentacle. Hajime, worried tries to help, and is also attacked the confusion. and Hajime are most definitely getting the Leafé sucked out of them. Go and Hayate both jump forward, gliding through the air. Hayate's slicing attacks cut the tentacles that were holding Mannen and Hajime, who fall. The monster then shoots some type of green, acidic substance at Hayate and Go, who make shields out of wind and fire. But, they get knocked back to the ground. Hayate looks up to see Himeno standing before him, she asks him what she has to do to become the Prétear. He tells her to run away again, but she fiercely replies that she definitely won't run away. Hayate pauses for a moment, but the tentacles are coming. He holds out his hand, and asks for hers. She pauses for a split second, then puts her hand in his. Light glows mysteriously around them, and Himeno is facing Hayate, and in a flash of light, Himeno has transformed into a new outfit. She says, shocked, "Is this the... Prétear?" Characters * Himeno Awayuki * Hayate * Sasame * Go * Kei * Mannen * Hajime * Shin * Kaoru Awayuki * Natsue Awayuki * Mawata Awayuki * Mayuni Awayuki * Yayoi Takato * Mr. Tanaka Notes/Trivia * Himeno prets with Hayate in this episode for the first time, becoming the Prétear of Wind. Category:Episodes